


Отрицание

by Vinsachi



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Anger, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon Disabled Character, Co-workers, Depressing, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Heteronormativity, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pity Sex, Porn Watching, Self-Hatred, Sexuality Crisis, Threats of Violence, discomfort, heterosexuality is debatable, straight(ish) guys getting gay with each other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Мендес реально упился в говно, а Джон оказывается по уши втянут в это дело.





	Отрицание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262150) by [ElwritesFanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks). 



> Действие происходит после «той самой» сцены, в которой Мендес и Беннетт выпивают вместе в баре.

Мендес реально упился в говно.

 

По совести, если бы он просто нализался, было бы еще куда ни шло, но чуваку реально пора завязывать с этими своими дурацкими разглагольствованиями гордого мачо о том, что все бабы – повернутые на трахе сексистки, и как он ценит то, что Джон «прикрывает ему спину», и, по правде, Джону не хочется еще больше погрязнуть во всем этом дерьме.

 

\- Ну же, чувак, только не вырубайся. Я _не собираюсь_ вытаскивать тебя из машины,-  говорит он, наверное, уже в тысячный раз, беспокойно поглядывая на своего сотрудника, обмякшего с полузакрытыми глазами на пассажирском сиденье. Он что-то бормочет и – срань Господня – с его губ свисает нить слюны.

 

\- Эй, подбери слюни. Мы уже на месте, видишь?

 

\- Че – так эт не мой дом,- говорит Мендес, понимая это уж тогда, когда умолкает мотор.

 

\- Не думаю, что стоит оставлять тебя одного, пока немного не протрезвеешь. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты где-нибудь споткнулся и раскроил себе башку, - говорит Джон, а Мендес, наверное, ну совсем в дрова – он даже не пытается отрицать возможность происходящего. Он просто слишком сильно хлопает Джона по плечу и ухмыляется.

 

\- Ты хороший мужик,-  говорит он, исполненный пьяной бравады. Джон сбрасывает его руку. – Э… спасибо.

 

Когда они добираются до входной двери, ветеран помогает Мендесу доковылять до кушетки и ставит рядом мусорное ведро на случай, если тому понадобится блевануть, отыскав вначале второй комплект постельного белья.

 

\- Если хочешь, можешь здесь переночевать. Кушетка очень даже удобная,- говорит Джон, и Мендес кивает.

 

\- Ага, ага... рули сюда. Посидим.

 

Вздохнув, Джон неохотно присаживается на кушетку подальше от Мендеса. Несколько минут они сидят в напряженной тишине.

 

\- Тебя не сильно напряжет, если я сниму… свою ногу? – говорит он, наконец, отводя взгляд - просто еще не привык спрашивать об этом людей, особенно такого непредсказуемого типа, как Мендес. – Я просто... это реально не совсем удобно.

Мендес кивает, пожимая плечами.

 

\- Делай _чееееееегооооооо_ хошь, братан.

 

Братан? Это еще что за хрень? Боже, Мендес вообще _в хлам_.

 

Джон снимает с ноги протез и отставляет его в сторону, облегченно вздохнув. - Эээй, пиво есть? – вдруг спрашивает Мендес. Джон хмурится.

 

\- Вообще-то... Думаю, с тебя хватит. Хочешь чего-нибудь другого? Есть сок, кофе, чай…

 

\- Как насчет порнушки?

 

Джон моргает, и у него отвисает челюсть. – Не понял?

 

\- Раз уж не пьем, нужно кааак-то прродлжать весееелье. Включи порнушку, чувак. Кабельное есть?

 

\- Э... есть платное... да, но ты правда хочешь… - Мендес свешивается с кушетки, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и хлопает Джона по колену с излишней силой.

 

\- Слышь, да парни вечно смотрят порнушку вместе, - препирается он. Джон сдерживается, чтобы не сказать в ответ что-то резкое, и просто пожимает плечами. Ему слегка неуютно, он сегодня много думал о Дайе, и по правде, не будь рядом Мендеса, он бы все равно передернул, пожалуй.

 

\- Ну, не знаю. Чувак, как-то это странновато.

 

\- Да нееее. Просто без гомиков, чувак. Никаких гомиков,- отрезает Мендес. – В натуре. Пидоры не по мне.

 

\- Хорошо. Ладно. Конечно...

 

Джон отгоняет сомнения – уступить легче, чем пререкаться, - берет пульт с кофейного столика, включает телевизор и принимается перебирать названия фильмов.

 

\- Ну, тут есть... «Нимфоманки из женского клуба»?

 

\- Видел.

 

\- «Сиськастые близняшки с татухами».

 

\- Видел.

 

\- «Ебучие латинские шлю…»

 

\- Да я их все смотрел! - жалуется Мендес. «Блин, это же не высокое искусство, посмотришь еще раз, - думает Джон. - Кто бы мог подумать, что Мендес такой порно-сноб?»

 

\- Ну ладно... как тебе «Ебля в группе поддержки»?-  спрашивает Джон. Мендес кивает, и Джон включает фильм.

 

Спустя секунд пять до Джона доходит, что на экране нет женщин – вместо них он видит двух парней-чирлидеров, которые раздеваются до шортов. Не отваживаясь взглянуть на Мендеса, он слышит чавкающий звук, с которым Стройный Шатен невозмутимо берет в рот у Загорелого Мускулистого Блондина – такой явно играет за обе команды затем лишь, чтобы вовремя платить по счетам.

 

Мендес убухан настолько, что Джону на какое-то мгновение кажется, что его мозг все еще обрабатывает информацию о том, что чирлидеры-то без сисек, но потом он замечает ошеломленный взгляд сотрудника, румянец у него на коже, слегка приоткрытые губы, по которым он невольно водит кончиком языка. Быстрый взгляд вниз сообщил Джону, что «малыш Джордж» тоже заинтересовался, и Джону кажется, что все законы вселенной только что опровергли – ни в одной из возможных реальностей не существует Мендеса, который бы увлекался парнями, даже немного. Черт, да никогда.

 

Джон нерешительно прочищает горло.

 

\- Епть, прости. Это все тупая фабула – надо было указать, натуральское порно или нет,-  говорит он, слишком громко. Чертов Мендес подпрыгивает от неожиданности и внезапно бледнеет, корчит рожу и чуть горбится, скрещивает руки на коленях, пытаясь скрыть стояк, который Джон уже успел увидеть.

 

\- Да, мужик, вот так отстой. Выруби это дерьмо.

 

На следующем канале для взрослых какая-то титькатая пуэрториканская чика отлизывает горячей рыжухе с огромными дойками. Джон оставляет фильм, и напряжение в комнате немного спадает.

 

Рыжая прерывисто стонет, и у Джона начинает вставать. Он снова бросает взгляд на Мендеса, и – _бля_ – тот поглаживает свое хозяйство сквозь джинсы. Руки у него все еще скрещены – чтобы скрыть происходящее от Джона, но нельзя же незаметно подрочить, когда сидишь  в полуметре от другого человека. Джон почти выходит из себя, а потом рыжая снова стонет, и член у него дергается, и через секунду он уже следует примеру Мендеса.

 

Они наяривают так какое-то время, и Джон не может не спросить себя, к чему это все приведет, ведь он вот-вот спустит в штаны, как и Мендес, и этим поставит их обоих в затруднительное положение и разрушит все приятные воспоминания об этой кушетке.

 

Мендес чертыхается себе под нос, сжимая свой член сквозь джинсы, и это так ошарашивает Джона, что случайно сбрасывает пульт с кушетки на пол. Пульт разбивается, крышка отлетает, батарейки выскакивают и катятся по полу, и канал переключается обратно на чирлидеров-геев. Джон матерится, пытаясь дотянуться здоровой ногой до ближайшей батарейки и подтолкнуть ее к себе.

 

\- Блядь! – кричит он, разъяренный собственным бессилием. – Слушай, помоги-ка, а то придется оставить канал…

 

\- Ну, так оставь, - быстро говорит Мендес, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал небрежно и раздраженно.

 

\- Ч-чего?

 

\- Просто оставь, блядь, - повторяет Мендес, и глаза у него странно блестят. Отчужденным, холодным блеском. Это... даже как-то пугает, и, возможно, свидетельствует о какой-то внутренней нестабильности его сотрудника, о которой Джону следует беспокоиться.

 

Так что вполне естественно, что он подавляет свое смущение и спускает все на тормозах.

 

\- …ладно, - вздыхает Джон и усаживается обратно на кушетку. Его эрекция начинает спадать при виде бледной прыщавой задницы Стройного Шатена, так что он переводит взгляд на Мендеса и некоторое время смотрит, как тот ласкает себя. Спустя пару минут Мендес замечает это и поворачивается к Джону, пронзая его свирепым взглядом.

 

\- Хочешь что-то сказать? А, Беннетт?

 

\- Что? Нет, чувак, какого черта? Ты пиздец как странно себя ведешь.  

 

\- Ты о чем? - огрызается Мендес.

 

\- Ну, во-первых, ты ни с того ни с сего перешел на парней…

 

Мендес чуть ли не рычит и делает выпад вперед, хватает Джона за воротник и швыряет его на спину, крепко сжимая ткань футболки.

 

«Сейчас он выбьет из меня все дерьмо», - осознает потрясенный Джон, и готовится засадить Мендесу кулаком в лицо.

 

Этого не происходит.

 

Вдруг Мендес прижимается к нему лицом, со злобой и отчаянием, его усы царапают Джону кожу, когда он запускает язык в рот сотруднику. Это так грубо и яростно, что скорее походит на боевой выпад, чем на поцелуй. Мендеса буквально трясет от гнева, а может, и от чего другого. Тело Джона отзывается на атаку, пусть разум и бездействует, и он возвращает поцелуй. Неверный ход – хватка усиливается, и Джон чувствует каплю влаги на щеке за секунду до того, как Мендес отрывается от него, так же внезапно, и вытирает рот рукавом.

 

\- Какого хуя? Ты че, педик?-  выплевывает он, и Джон видит, как его глаза наливаются кровью и загораются адовым пламенем.

 

\- Что за – _ты сам_ меня поцеловал! - восклицает Джон, смущенный, встревоженный, а Мендес качает головой, и, кажется, его сейчас в натуре стошнит.

 

\- Не смей врать мне в лицо, ебаный говнюк! – рычит он, и Джону остается только наблюдать, как его сотрудник окончательно слетает с катушек прямо у него в гостиной. Вот Мендес сидит на кушетке, дрожа, а вот он уже вскакивает и опрокидывает кофейный столик ударом ноги.

 

\- Эй, чувак, какого хера? - кричит Джон, и Мендес бьет кулаком по стене – так сильно, что едва не вскрикивает, прижимает руку к груди и оседает на пол. На глазах у него уже выступили слезы, и он ожесточенно трет их рукавом, бесконечно матерясь при этом. Больно, должно быть, но, как бы там ни было, чем дальше, тем больше он распаляется, и уже начинает тупо бить себя по лицу. Это напоминает Джону о той гребаной шизичке, а еще о панических атаках, которые случались у его товарищей-ветеранов, когда в небе взрывались фейерверки на Четвертое июля; и он чувствует себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег, потому что умеет разруливать такие ситуации на работе – но не здесь, когда он в подпитии, нога отцеплена, а Мендес топит их обоих в дерьме.

 

На экране ебутся чирлидеры, яйца Загорелого Мускулистого Блондина смачно шлепают по жопе другого парня с каждым толчком, служа фонограммой для какофонии ругательств, криков и тяжелого дыхания, исходящих от Мендеса.

 

\- Это… не мне прибирать это дерьмо, - беспомощно говорит Джон, и Мендес наверняка понимает, что дело тут не только в кофейном столике. Что бы это за дерьмо ни было – а оно заляпало их рабочие отношения, а может, и работу Мендеса в Личфилде. Это не его работа. Это нечестно.

 

Мендес скалится – свирепо, жестоко, со всей враждебностью раненого зверя. Джон знает, что раненые – как раз самые опасные. Ведь, в конечном итоге, им нечего терять. Он пытается все утрясти.

 

\- Слушай, я не знаю, что происходит, и, если честно, мне неудобно. Это выходит из-под контроля, и…

 

_\- ТЫ, БЛЯДЬ, САМ ВСЕ НАЧАЛ!_

 

Мендес снова заваливает Джона на спину, вжимает в кушетку, садится сверху, пригвождая его своим весом.

 

\- Стоило мне догадаться, что ты ебаный членосос, - шипит он, сжимая тело Джона своими бедрами, будто тисками. Джону больно, и уж явно у него не должно вставать в такой ситуации – но встает. Его инстинкт выживания, устав от бездействия, наконец, пробуждается, и Джон думает:

 

«Ну же, чувак. Раз пережил боевую службу – переживешь и это дерьмо. Просто подыграй».

 

\- Я... думаю, обо мне не стоит беспокоиться.

 

Мендес смотрит на него в упор, во взгляде его борются ярость и неверие. Джон не отводит взгляда, подавляет в себе страх, тревогу и всеохватывающее чувство неправильного, и легонько, приглашающе подмахивает бедрами.

 

\- Все нормально, чувак, - говорит он со странной пассивностью. Он сдается ему. Мендес офигевает. Потом начинает всхлипывать.

 

Это грязно; он хлюпает носом, лицо у него все в соплях и слезах, и он движется – без размаха, слабо, жалко, цедя проклятия сквозь сцепленные зубы, а Джон просто участвует в чужой скачке, отрезанный от всего мира.

 

\- Я не педик, - вдруг выплевывает Мендес, сгребая Джона за ткань рубашки. Джон перехватывает его запястье и держит, крепко, успокаивающе.

 

\- Знаю.

 

Бедра у Мендеса вздрагивают, и с губ его срывается это ужасающее хныканье – с таким звуком, наверное, кто-то умирает. Он спускает в штаны.

 

Это неловко, недостойно и, прежде всего, пиздец как горько.

 

Кончив, Мендес затихает, хлюпая носом и продолжая все отрицать, а Джон похлопывает его по плечу и стягивает с его ног туфли. Джон цепляет протез обратно, подбирает пульт, аккуратно кладет его на место и выключает телевизор. Он выходит из комнаты вразвалку, все еще с не опавшим членом, и через пару мгновений уже лежит в своей кровати с открытыми глазами, оставив Мендеса вариться в собственном соку.

 

Он чувствует себя опустошенной, гаденькой дешевкой. На него накатывает жалость, слишком сильная, чтобы ее можно было спокойно вынести.

 

Глубоко внутри он чувствует усталость, и вот он закрывает глаза, отключается от реального мира, и ему снятся округлые формы Дайи и ее теплая девчоночья улыбка.


End file.
